Everything You Want
by LivandElforlife
Summary: I'm not good at these but Elliot and Olivia are out and words are exchanged that mean a lot to each other. EO of course. one shot


**A/N: This is just something that came to me when I was sitting in my room when I was sick. Hope you like it!**

Elliot was sitting in his usual stool in the small bar near the precinct. It had been a long day and he wasn't thrilled about going home to his empty apartment. He had been divorced for almost a year now and spent almost all of his time at work and often spent the night in the cribs. He decided that he would finish the beer he was drinking then walk home.

Elliot sat there swirling his beer in his hand. He was so consumed by it he didn't see Olivia walk in and stand next to him. She finally touched his shoulder and jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned suddenly and saw his partner of almost nine years standing in front of him.

He looked her over and saw that she was wearing extremely tight jeans that showed off every curve of her body that the work clothes didn't. She was wearing sexy black stilettos and a white see through shirt and a black lace tank top that covered just enough to keep all the men staring.

"Like what you see, Stabler?" she joked when she saw him staring at her outfit. It was her and Casey's night out but Casey had one too many to drink and Olivia had to take her home. She didn't want the night to end so she decided to see if she could find Elliot. The bar was the second place she looked, after the cribs. She knew Elliot spent almost every night there. He tried to hide it from her but she's a detective after all.

"Oh, uh ... no ... I ... uh ... Hi." Elliot managed to stutter after a couple of seconds. Olivia started laughing and sat down on the stool next to his and ordered herself a beer.

"Since when do you get all nervous around me?" she joked and thanked the bartender for her beer.

"Since you started wearing clothes like that." he said as he tipped his beer in her direction.

"I always wear clothes like this. Well not at work." she added after she saw his expression.

"I bet if you wore clothes like that to work we'd get a lot more confessions." he laughed as he took another swig of his beer.

"And if I wore clothes like this to work, I'd be getting a lot more attention from Munch." she laughed and Elliot almost choked on his beer as he laughed.

Olivia turned to face the couples on the dance floor and sighed as she watched them dancing. Elliot looked and her and she spoke. "It makes you remember what you're missing out on when you're single."

Elliot thought he saw tears shine in her tears but she turned away to grab her beer. "Liv, you can have anyone you want."

"No, actually I can't, El." she said as she stood, fixed her shirt, and dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Because the only one I want, doesn't want me."

Olivia turned and left Elliot sitting on the stool wondering who wouldn't want her. Elliot decided after a moment that he wasn't going to let her walk around New York the way she was dressed and put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and ran out. He saw her walking down the street, trying to maneuver herself as quickly as she could in her extremely high heels.

"Liv!" he called running towards her.

"What's wrong, El?" she asked when she noticed he was looking worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. After all it is New York, you are wearing that outfit and it is close to midnight." he said as they started walking. They came to the curb and Elliot put his hand on the small of Olivia's back as they walked across the street. When they were safely on the other side of the street, Elliot left his hand on her back and she didn't seem to mind it. In fact, Olivia liked being touched by Elliot. She could feel the warmth radiating from his hands.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Elliot finally took the opportunity to speak. "Liv, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, El."

"Who was the person you were talking about back in the bar? You know, when you said that the only one you wanted, didn't want you. Who was it?"

"Just someone who has these amazing eyes, who can take my breath away just by walking into the room with a smile on his face. But I don't get to see his smile anymore, he never smiles." By this time they had stopped walking and they had reached her apartment, Olivia was staring straight into Elliot's eyes. "He's someone who has already loved but has been hurt. He's not willing to let anyone in. Not even me. And I thought he trusted me. But apparently I was wrong. But I'm going to go now, Elliot."

She leaned over and hugged him tightly. He could smell her perfume and inhaled deeply. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "If you haven't figured it out, El. The only one I want is you."

She quickly looked at him and turned on her heel. Elliot reacted quickly and grabbed the door right before it closed. She looked at him, scared of what he was going to say to her. She was beginning to regret telling him before he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn't sure if he was hugging her because he felt sorry that she loved him and he didn't love her or if he felt the same way, but she enjoyed the hug anyway.

When he pulled apart he lifted his hands so that they cupped her face. He looked into her eyes and spoke gently to her. "Liv, I can't believe that you would ever thing that I don't want you because I do. I want all of you. I want to show you off to the world. I want to be with you and I want to make love to you. But most of all, I want to show you how much I love you."

He brought his face down so that their lips grazed before covering her mouth with his. The kiss exploded emotions that neither had never felt before. It was a mix of desire, hope, passion, and most importantly love. Elliot finally broke the kiss when air became a problem. He looked into her eyes and he saw pure love. Something he had never seen in Olivia before. Together they made their way upstairs to her apartment

"I'm going to have to take you up on one of your offers down stairs, Mr. Stabler." she said as she came out of the bathroom, having changed into a tight tank top and boy shorts. Olivia sauntered over to where Elliot was sitting on the couch. She leaned over and kissed him. "Make love to me."

"Ok, but I'll need a minute." She nodded as she watched him walk into the bedroom and turned her attention back to the tv that he had turned on. Moments later, Elliot reappeared and turned off the tv before grabbing Olivia's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. When she got in there she noticed all the candles were lit and arranged around the room.

"El, you didn't have to do all this." she exclaimed even thought she loved it.

"Yes I did, Liv. I have to prove to this amazing woman than I really do want her, trust me I have to do more than this. You deserve it."

Olivia laughed and pulled him over to the bed savoring the taste of him before he lied her down on the bed and continued to prove to her than he wanted her.

**A/N: I know it's not one of my bests but I'm getting better. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
